<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus on The Horizon by opsinereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326969">Icarus on The Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsinereal/pseuds/opsinereal'>opsinereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Implied/Referenced Abuse, you're not alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsinereal/pseuds/opsinereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with the moon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icarus on The Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a certain graduation from youth, we learned the intimate relationship of entropy.<br/>Holding hands when night came, and crying in our car when moonlight didn’t hurt enough.  <br/>enough<br/>You gave me scars that made me feel pretty,<br/>Wrapped in blues, greens, and purples, <br/>your hands on my hips.<br/>Everything was falling apart, you coming closer, perfection you said;<br/>Bile sitting in my throat <br/>Shaky piano hands<br/>Wrists you could hold in one hand<br/>	You could hold over my head<br/>I remember how you courted me, broken glass bottles like promise rings.<br/>You said you were gentle, because I was too young,<br/>Carving your nails up my thighs, making fuzzy little memories.<br/>You said I looked pretty when I cried</p><p>A graduation gift</p><p>You were right, you were gentle<br/>Inside me, it won’t ever leave.<br/>Choking down bundles of chaos like a trachiaphagiac, you me   fractured<br/>Narrow hips, knobby knees, ribs reaching for the ceiling<br/>Pretty little things<br/>Scalding shower thoughts<br/>       wishing<br/>Wishing I could slip down the drain, out my wrists.<br/>To see it all go.<br/>I want to burn the promise rings from my skin,<br/>To feel you leave me, and me with it.<br/>Because falling apart meant falling together,</p><p>in love with the perfection of imperfection<br/>entropy</p><p>When I met you, you were a waning little thing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never really intended on posting something like this which isn't fandom affiliated, but I thought this might be a good outlet.  I get stressed out while at university quite a bit, so this is one of my stress entries refined a little.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>